Battlefield: Rogue Silent 2
"Cold war gone hot..." - Motto Battlefield: Rogue Silent 2 (abbreviated as BF: RO2) is a FPS video game developed by Digital Illusions CE and Electronic Arts. It was revealed on April 4, 2020 and released on October 27, 2020. Single-player The single-player campaign is the most improved part of Rogue Silent 2. The complete opposite of the first game,the campaign fixed the complaints people had,now the campaign is much longer and you have specified AI teammates, something the first game lacked severely. Plot 1977 after the result of a Soviet Nuclear submarine exploding off the coast of Scandinavia, (where Samuel O'Reilly sacrificed himself in Rouge Silent 1) East Germany mistook for a Soviet strike, and thought it was time for World War III. The East German army crosses the Iron curtain,plunging the world into war. The campaign is made up into two main sections, NATO and Warsaw Pact. Multiple playable characters are included. A West German Panzergreniader named Private Eberstark, a British SAS soldier named Sergeant Cooper, a US jet plane pilot named Major Hill, a Soviet VDV named Captain Biryukov, and a Polish tank driver named Sergeant Chaban. NATO levels The curtain is broken-(Eberstark) Defend Hanover from incoming East German forces. Push forward-(Eberstark) Push over the Iron curtain and take an East German airfield. Dropping in-(Cooper)Drop into Poland and destroy a huge supply base to relieve pressure on the West Germans. Cross the countryside-(Cooper)traverse across the Polish countryside and ambush armor columns. Predator or prey-(Hill)Fight through Soviet MIG-29s with your F-15 to destroy multiple bombers before they destroy West German forces closing on Berlin. Pull back-(Eberstark)Hold your ground against a huge E-German and Soviet counterattack in Berlin. The city their named after-(Cooper)Sneak into Warsaw to assassinate a high ranking Polish general. We might just win-(Eberstark)Take Berlin and knock a country out the war. Warsaw pact levels We need a flank-(Chaban)Using your T-72 Wilk, try to push through Austrian and French forces near Vienna to relieve the E-Germans. Amphibious landing-(Biryukov)land in Italy and engage British forces on the beach All roads-(Biryukov)Push Italian and British forces down the highway towards Rome. Hold ground-(Chaban)Hold Vienna until the Czechoslovakians arrive. New tracks-(Chaban)test your your new T55U on advancing NATO forces on the Austrian-Italian borders It was worth a shot-(Biryukov)Hold off a powerful, fresh new US Armor brigade until your evac chopper arrives. Once both campaigns are completed, a small cutscene appears showing NATO generals pointing at a map of Africa, hinting at a sequel. Multiplayer Multiplayer in Rogue Silent 2 is what you would expect from a BF game, large maps, and vehicles. The unlock tree remains the same as the first game and Bad Company 2. Maps Hanover: SU vs NG Vienna: NIA vs ng Berlin: NDA vs NG Rome: NIA vs SUIIF Italy beach: NIA vs Warsaw: PLF vs HMAF Austrian countryside: PLF vs FAF Berlin outskirts: USMC vs NPA Weapons G3A2 M16A2 MP5 AK47 AK74 AKS-74U M40A1 Mosin-Nagant M21 SVD Vehicles M1 Abrams Leopard 2A1 Challenger 1 T80U Willy's jeep UAZ MI-24 Hind AH-64 Apache MIG-29 F-15